A print data edit apparatus, which is connected to a print label producing apparatus for producing a print label using print data, has been known. The print data edit apparatus of a prior art can open a list window and display a data table in a state where an edit display screen (layout window) is displayed. Pieces of data described in the displayed data table are sequentially allocated to respective objects disposed on the edit display screen, and thus a corresponding print label can be produced.
In the print data edit apparatus of the prior art, however, in order to display the list window in the state where the edit display screen is displayed, “open data preparation window” is required to be selected from a window menu. Thus, an operation of the print data edit apparatus is difficult to understand and troublesome for a user.